kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Zzyzx
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zzyzx was the mysterious underground research facility responsible for the creation of Kyle as experiment 781227. Season 1 200px|left|Somebody is watching. Declan and Lori take Kyle with them to UW for Declan to visit with the basketball coach. While Kyle is going through papers left by a former student who looked just like Kyle, he finds a sketch sheet showing the symbol that was mysteriously within his own drawings and on a security key card found with the skeleton of Professor William Kern. When Declan drives him to the geographic coordinates also on the paper, Kyle starts to climb a fence. That is seen by men looking at security monitors in a dark room. 200px|left|A dismal work place. 150px|right|The executive officer sees 781227. One of the men is seen walking through a dismal hall, to enter a large room with larger monitors also showing Kyle on the fence. A woman acting like an executive demands answers from the security director about how 781227 can be alive. Rebecca Thatcher explains to Cyrus Reynolds that 781227 "was scheduled for termination two months ago. This company cannot afford to have that subject loose in the outside world. You must find him." left|175px|"781228 is in excellent condition." There are further discussions between Rebecca and Cyrus about getting rid of Kyle, and also Tom Foss as his protector. She mentions only "the company"; and Cyrus fails to kill either Tom or Kyle before Kyle is taken away to safety. Rebecca says that she "will take care of 781227, and Adam Baylin." At the end of Season 1, Rebecca tells Cyrus to "run the diagnostics" on a figure suspended in a pink tank, saying "781228 is in excellent condition." Season 2 left|150px|Adam explains about Zzyzx. While teaching Kyle about the experiment that produced him, Adam shows him his notebooks including a page with the symbol and the letters "ZZYZX". He says that Zzyzx was his conception, as a research company to explore human improvement through prolonged gestation. He says it was funded by the Latnok Society, a group of scientist who were "visionaries, great humanitarians." left|150px|Adam is shot. Foss is very nervous and cautious about an attack from Zzyzx, particularly the possibility of Kyle's computer messaging with the Tragers back home being traced. Indeed, Adam is shot by a sniper who is not seen. 175px|left|Foss sneaks into Zzyzx. right|175px|Foss finds 781228. Convinced that it was Zzyzx and that Kyle will be next, Foss tells Brian Taylor that he will "go tonight, and remove the threat." Brian and Kyle both order him not to hurt anyone; but Tom is still working under Adam's directions, and for Kyle. The compound has acquired some new paint, and Foss discovers a resident he had not known before. left|150px|Kyle hunts in Zzyzx for Foss. right|150px|Zzyzx is destroyed. Foss sees Kyle in the security monitors, and he is in the hall nearing the same room. The timers were already set, and Foss has barely enough time to get Kyle out before the compound explodes in flames. left|175px|Adam and Kern argue. right|200px|The ruins of Zzyzx. In flashback, we learn that Kern took over the company through politics with the financial backers, and had Adam expelled. When Lori takes all the kids on a hike to the murder site and then goes in the access pipe to the compound, we get to see the bombed out ruins of the facility. There is nothing further about Zzyzx, as the story's villainy shifts to Madacorp, which we learn was the backer for Zzyzx. Notable employees *Adam Baylin - Zzyzx creator, expelled from the company by Kern. *Brian Taylor - Adam's long-time friend and financial backer of Zzyzx. *William Kern - UW professor, brought to Zzyzx by Adam who had been his student. *Rebecca Thatcher - Company executive. *Cyrus Reynolds - Head of security, partly trained by Foss. *Dennis Bunker - Personnel director. *Tom Foss - Former security guard, actually working undercover for Adam to oversee Kyle. Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists